


i'm in love with the shape of you

by pastelsky



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelsky/pseuds/pastelsky
Summary: Richie and Kate have an indoors movie night. Well...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write these two banging aaand it went how it went.

The two of them are sitting on the couch, snuggled up in each other’s arms while an old movie Richie picked is playing on the TV. Kate likes it, but Richie is the one that’s really into it even though she’s pretty sure he has seen it hundred times already. He’s focused and he analyzes, like he does about everything. He notices a lot of details in the movie and he doesn’t stop himself from telling her about his thoughts and he even gives her extra information he has read about it as well.

Kate listens to every single word of his because she’s fascinated by a place like his mind is and she always wants to know what’s going on in there. She loves listening to him talk about stuff with the passion he has towards them and he never fails to impress her with his thoughts.

They’re somewhere halfway through the movie when suddenly they find each other heatedly making out, like they're hungry for each other, _starving_.

Their tongues crash and his hand moves on her waist, beneath her tank top while the other teasingly moves between her thighs. That small moment of friction makes her really aroused already, so one of her hands goes through his messy hair, pushing him closer towards herself. He puts his other hand from between her thighs on the other side of her waist, wanting to move her on his lap, but she stops him.

“No.” She says it sharply and he opens his eyes, thinking he did something wrong, even though this isn’t the first time they’re doing this. “Stay _right_ here.” Her hand on his chest implies that as well, pushing him back to the couch. With a light touch, she moves her hand from his chest towards his abdomen and then she finally lets go of his body. She has a wicked idea for doing something else. She want to torture him a little.

He’s not sure yet what she’s doing yet, but he’s not surprised that she has him surprised, because it’s _Kate._

She sits on the couch with her knees below her and she loses the pony tail from her head. Her left hand is sliding from her neck, to her chest until it reaches her boob and she _grabs_ it, with no intention to go soft on herself. Her other hand does the same motion except that it slides further until it finds its way between her legs and she moves it, touching herself through the material of her clothing.

His eyes are focused on her, and his breath hitches at the sight because it is _a lot_ for him.

 “Kate.” He says and he gulps, feeling the need for her increasing even more.

“Shh… Richie, don’t talk.” She demands and just like that he obeys, he doesn’t even consider saying another word.

Her hands grip the bottom of her top and the next second it’s not there. She throws it somewhere behind her and she doesn’t stop there. She unclasps her bra as well, revealing her breasts completely and at the beginning she had been insecure about showing off her body like this, but Richie and Seth worship her body and they’ve made her feel comfortable with herself around them.

She grabs her breast again, her fingers start to play with her nipple while she slides one hand inside her shorts, right where she’s wet. She doesn’t go slow, and starts circling on her clit, a moan escaping her lips.

Richie’s only left there to watch her, and he does. He doesn’t move his eyes from her. Not when he notices she puts a finger inside of her, not when she’s pumping in and out of herself. He watches her pleasure herself and the sight along with every single sound she makes goes straight to his cock, making it painfully hard to just sit there still.

He gets that the point is to drive him crazy and she succeeds at that, but he still holds his control - except that his teeth are sinking so hard into his bottom lip he’s sure if he keeps them there for a bit longer there will be blood there. _It’ll heal fast anyway,_ he thinks.

Kate continues with what she’s been doing, bringing herself closer to her climax. One hand still playing with her nipples while she rides the other one. She tries to glance at him, only to see him _staring_ and his look is so intensely fixed on her that the way his eyes worship her drives her over the edge. She comes with moving her fingers deep inside of her with one swift motion and a loud moan and Richie almost moans together with her. She’s whimpering when she pulses her digits inside of her a few more times before she takes them out and comes closer to him. She puts her fingers close to his lips and then she slides them in his mouth, making him shudder. He takes them, licking up her wetness from them.

When they’re no longer there she kisses him and she doesn’t do it softly. They both work on removing his clothing while their lips crash roughly against each other and he’s left now in only his boxers.

This time, she allows him to take her on his lap and she straddles him. Her hand cups him through his boxers and his mouth wastes no time in taking her breasts. She pulls him out of his boxers and strokes him. That makes his head fall backwards on the couch, already.

He yet now realizes he’s still wearing his glasses (Kate is still not sure why he wears them, but he does it, daily) so he reaches to remove them from his head but then he hears her voice.

“C-Could you… um… leave them?” She asks almost shyly, which is funny, considering. But the fact that her turn-on is her boyfriend in his glasses and that she just revealed that to him makes her slightly blush. He just looks really good in them. And she'd like him to fuck her with the glasses on.

He looks at her and raises his eyebrows in response, but he leaves the glasses. There’s a smug on his face now, and before she allows herself to blush further she moves her hand up and down his length, increasing the pressure on it, and makes him shut his eyes and moan.

She stands up to take off her shorts and panties and throws them somewhere in the room, next to his clothes they previously removed. She sits back on his lap, his cock accidentally brushes against her opening and she wants, _needs_ him inside.

She implies on that and he’s taking a hold of his length to guide it towards her entrance. She sinks down on him slowly, feeling him going inside inch by inch and she doesn’t hold back her moan when he’s filling her up completely.

“Fuck.” – A curse leaves his lips when she starts moving. His hands grip her ass as his tongue continues playing with her nipples.

He’s moving his hips upwards so he can go deeper and she’s bouncing on top and they're messy with their rhythms but they enjoy it. It’s like they’re both fighting for some sort of dominance and neither of them wants to give up yet neither of them wants to be the winner.

As they continue they both get closer to their orgasm. Kate is even louder and Richie has wrapped his arms around Kate’s body, bringing her closer to him while she feels his heavy breaths in her neck.

She can feel that she’s _really_ close, so she reaches for her clit but unexpectedly he grabs her wrist, stopping her from doing so, and also stopping any other actions while his cock is still buried inside of her.

“Put your hands aside, Kate.” She looks at him and even though his glasses have gotten a bit foggy she can still see his demanding eyes, so she does as she’s been told.

It’s then when he allows movement again, and they’re once again rocking against each other. He brings his own hand down there and with a light touch moves his fingers against her clit.

“Are you close, Kate?” She nods, only being able to do so, and he can feel that she craves for more of his touch. He doesn’t give her exactly that yet, but just keeps his tease.

“I want to see you come. Are you gonna cum?” He now starts finally massaging her clit properly with just enough pressure as they continue fucking. “Huh, Katie?” It’s all she needed.

“Yes.” She practically moans the word while he continues pumping in and out of her. It takes only a few more strokes and she’s riding through her own orgasm, not keeping the room quiet.

He follows right after and comes inside her with a loud grunt.

Their sweaty, naked bodies go under the covers and they spoon, Richie’s arms wrapped tightly around her smaller body.

Ending credits are shown on the TV screen and the movie they chose to completely ignore is finishing just now.

“Great one.” She says, talking about the movie.

“Uh-huh. Watching movies with you is fun, you know.” He smiles and leaves a gentle kiss on her neck from behind. He loves his movies but obviously prefers her any time.

“Mhm, we should watch another one soon.”

She feels a chuckle vibrating against her neck where his mouth is.

“I’ll make sure I pick something good again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Feedback is appreciated! :)


End file.
